Brief statement of overall objectives: 1) To purify and characterize the tumor-associated antigens of bladder cancer, including any relationship to virus or fetal antigens. To characterize less specific components, such as the glycoproteins, which resemble CEA, for their similarity or differences to CEA of colon cancer. 2) To develop antisera to the bladder cancer tumor-associated antigens, with a view to the development of in vitro assays for immunodiagnostic studies of sera from patients with in situ, dysplasia, hyperplasia and carcinoma of the bladder as well as from normal individuals and from patients with other types of cancer by indirect immunofluorescent techniques using carefully selected human complement and by radioimmunoassay. 3) Skin testing of tumor-associated antigens of bladder cancer and of control normal and fetal bladder antigens in bladder cancer patients at different stages in the development of the disease, with ancillary testing of patients with other types of cancer of similar age, sex and stage of disease for assessment of the effectiveness of the skin tests in predicting the course of disease and the immunologic capacity of the patient. 4) A comparison of the skin test results with the ability of the extracts to inhibit or enhance killing by cytotoxic lymphocytes in an in vitro test.